Words Throughout Time
by theonlykyla
Summary: A Series of journal entries from both Edward and Bella throughout the course of their lives spanning 20 years. Stories of their beginning to the end and everything in between.
1. Chapter 1 Beginnings

**AN: Ok, so I've had this little story rumbling around in my brain for a week or so now and I've got writers block with my other story, When My Time Comes, so thought that maybe if I got this one out now it would help unblock me:) **

**It's set about 20 yrs after Bella and Edward are married but the timeline is weird. It's only going to be a series of journal entries that each of them have made, basically to each other over the years of their lives together. They are writing the stories of their lives, to each other. **

**Hopefully you'll enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed thinking it up. Don't think it'll be very long, but we'll see what kind of life it takes on.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and do not own Twilight or anything remotely related unless you count all the merchandise I own/cherish and/or my wickedly crazy obsession for Edward Cullen!**

_**E**__dward Journal Entry_

1:13am

Today you agreed to become my wife. Words can never express the depth of love, devotion and happiness that I feel. To know that I get to spend eternity with you has expanded my heart beyond what I ever imagined that I could ever feel. As a man I never thought that I could find my counterpart in anyone, yet there you were that fateful day. You make me feel like my life has purpose, reason and an unbounding amount of fulfillment.

Your beauty, inside and out, astounds me. Your heart is pure. Your love fills me. Your faith in us is the catapult that allows us to continue moving forward. The fact that you have agreed to become mine for forever is astonishing to me and almost takes my breath away to think about.

I want to give you the world. I want to experience life with you. I want to be your safe place to fall, even though you know I'd never let you fall:) I want to be the warrior in battle that protects you to no end. I want to be your best friend, your confidant, your lover, your husband.

Husband. You will be My Wife. I can't stop the grin from overtaking my face when I think of calling you My Wife. Do I sound a little girly? Hmmm, I don't care. Your love just fills me with such happiness I can't stop myself from letting it shine through.

I hope to never fail you. I hope to never disappoint you. I hope to please you always. I hope to bring you much joy. I hope to make you smile. Overall, I hope to make you happy every day of your life.

When I think of our future together, I see our home filled with family, love, laughter and children that will continue on our love for one another. To share our love in creating a new life, again, I can't stop smiling to know that you will one day grow our child, made from our love, in your womb. Though I know it will be a few years before we make this dream a reality, I can't wait to see the perfect combination of the two of us in the faces our of children. That warms my heart and fills me with excitement. As well as arouses me to think of all the practicing we'll be able to enjoy. I must stop thinking of your body this way or I fear that I will wake you to soon and ravage your delicious body, once again.

Bella, knowing you has opened me up in ways that it's hard to explain in words. Your touch brings me calm and turns my skin to fire. Your passion ignites a slow burn inside of me that only combining our bodies can quench. Your kiss conveys the depth of your love to me. Your voice is like a beacon in the dark guiding me home. You are truly my everything. You truly are made for me. As I sit here writing and watching you sleep it brings me such overwhelming feelings of love that I feel as if my heart might explode. Having just made love to you over an hour ago I miss your touch, the feel of your body under mine, the connection and intertwining of our bodies. But I had to get all these feelings on paper before it filled my mind to capacity.

As I said, these words could never truly convey the depth of my feelings for you, But I hope that someday when you read this, you'll think back to the moments of this day and remember exactly how it was when these events happened.

I love you Isabella, forever and a day.

Yours, Edward.

_Bella Journal Entry_

_5:27am_

Edward, wow, you asked me to marry you tonight. As if I could ever say no to you. I cannot imagine what my life would be without you. I was a shell of a person before you came into my life. Having no hope for love and having built so many walls around my heart. You slowly made me realize that giving up hope on love was no way of existing. But you see, I feel like I didn't exist until you came along and showed me how to live. You breathed life back into me again. You opened my heart and filled it with your love. My heart feels so full when I think of you, I feel like it might beat out of my chest.

When I walked into that gazebo and saw you under the lights, on your knee, I thought that I might explode with the magnitude of feelings that were coursing through my veins. I cannot wait to be your wife. You will be My Husband. Wow! Husband...this is Edward Cullen, My Husband. Oh My. That makes me want to run over and shower you with kisses, amongst other things:)

Oh Edward, I love you, so deeply and more and more each day. When I think of our lives together I see devotion to each other, our families and hopefully, someday, our children. Oh just think of how beautiful they'll be with your green eyes, floppy bronze hair and my smarts, ha ha. I know that they'll be a combination of the two of us but oh how I hope they look like you. To have a life growing inside of me that you planted there, it makes me tingle all over to know that someday, YOUR child will be in my belly. When can we start? Just kidding, I know that I need you all to myself for a little while, we still have some fantasies on that list, he he, and they aren't very kid friendly, I don't think!

You make me so deliciously happy, Edward. Your touch soothes me and releases my panic when it starts to set in. You always know how to touch me, how to speak to me and how to guide me when I need you the most. You protect me and keep me safe and secure. You make me feel like there is nothing I can't do. So many things that I've accomplished these past few years are only because you were by my side supporting me and encouraging me to follow my dreams. Even when I had no faith in myself. I can only wish that I do the same for you. You are such an important part of my life.

I want to make you proud. I want to make you feel loved. I want to make you feel happy. I want to be a good support system for you. I want to provide you with a home filled with laughter and love.

Please know that I will do my best to listen to you, to show you devotion and keep you satisified in ALL ways.

Yes, Edward, I want to make love to you again, even though we've had three rounds of the best love making of my life, tonight alone. I can never get enough of you. My thirst for your body is unquenchable, I think. You make my body sing and your touch excites me even in the most innocent of touches. Seeing you in our bed, naked, just sends electric pulses through my body like I've never known. Watching you sleep brings me such peace. Like all is right in the world around us. Simple. Easy. Love.

I hope you think of this day and remember it with all the emotions that I'm trying to convey on this silly piece of paper. It will never be enough to tell you but I hope to simply show you, everyday.

Always and more,

I love you, Edward.

Yours, Bella


	2. Chapter 2 Starting as one

**AN: This story has taken over my brain. I've sat and thought about it all night and I have to just get it all out. For some reason Edward is just calling, calling, calling to me! I have to get his words out of me. So please forgive me if he seems a little "wussified" but he seems to have deep emotions and wants to convey that to his Bella on paper. Bella, for some reason, is a little harder for me to channel, although once I start writing for her it flows smoothly. **

**I've been fighting a migraine for two days now and sitting in front of this computer seems to be a calm for me so I hope it helps relieve some of the pain I'm feeling so there might be multiple chapters updated today, we'll see how well my 2 yr old cooperates:)**

**I want to give a shout out and huge THANK YOU to my first and only reviewer, jerseyhalliwell! Thank you, so much, for taking the time to share something with me about my little story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except a crap load of toddler toys, it seems.**

******timeline: about six months after original entry******

_Edward Journal Entry_

7:21am

Today you will marry me. This time tomorrow we'll be married. I'm still amazed at that thought. I'm overcome with emotions. I cannot wait to feel the warmth of your hand in mine when Charlie hands you over to me. To know that you will be mine to have, hold, cherish, protect, love...forever.

I miss you so much already. Alice and her stupid traditions! I thought of sneaking over to your hotel suite, just to watch you sleep, however I knew I wouldn't be able to resist climbing in bed with you, just to feel your warmth. Oh Bella, what emotions that you evoke within me. Pride. Joy. Passion. Love, above all Love. My heart feels like it's pushing the confines of my chest when I think of my love for you. I can never adequately put that feeling into words, I fear. So I vow to show you, everyday, just how deep my love runs for you. I hope that you will feel the enoromity of it in all ways that I can show you.

THese past few months have been hard, trying, draining and frustrating, I know, for both of us. Planning a wedding, finding a house to make our home, graduating from College, planning our future, it's all so overwhelming. But we've made it through it. Yes, it was rough. Yes, we had some rough days. But we made it through. THank God you were able to forgive me for the sometimes possessive nature I've shown you and the crass behavior I displayed. I only want to protect you, support you, love you even though I could have done it in a better way. I am a man, afterall! Thank you for seeing through all the bullshit and remembering that underneath it all is just a man that loves you.

My Bella, when I think of the moments to come in a few short hours I have to catch my breath. We will become one, we will be joined and you will walk away Mrs. Cullen. God, I love the way that sounds. I want to shout it from the roof tops how happy that makes me. But instead, I'll let it show through my smile and the tears, when I see you walking to me in a vision of white.

My father told me a secret last night at dinner. He said "Edward, never fail to show her, everyday, the love that you feel for her. Whether it be a simple note, an innocent touch or a grand gesture. But make her feel everyday like the beautiful queen that she is to you." I only hope that our marriage can be as strong, long-lasting and passionate as that of my parents. Having watched Carlisle and Esme all these years that's what I want for us. I see the love and passion that they have for each other whenever they look at one another and speak of the other. I hope that you see that same depth of emotion pour through me when I look at you.

Starting on our honeymoon, I hope to please you always. I know you hate the secrecy but I hope that it'll all be worth it when we arrive. I cannot wait to have you all to myself for the next 14 days. Oh the ways I cannot wait to devour your body, fantasies to explore and moments to remember for a lifetime. Hmmmm, and all that lingerie that I know you'll be showing off for me, FINALLY! HA HA HA, I can see your beautiful blush now. God, how I miss your face. It's only been 12 hrs since I've seen you but I miss you immensely. I need to feel your touch to calm me and soothe the anxiety. I need to feel your body pressed to mine and the warmth of your lips on mine. Bella, you arouse my body and soothe my mind and shortly you'll be mine forever.

Our Wedding Day. Yours. Mine. Ours. Forever. I hope you like the little token I had delivered to you. It's the beginning of our future together. The bracelet is the never ending circle representing our never ending love. THe first charm is the first of many I hope to present to you throughout our lifetime together. Why the cake charm? HA HA, as if you could forget the disasterous fight we had over the stupid cake. But, it brought us closer together and reminded of us of what this wedding is all about. Our love, joining us together, forever. Its not about some silly cake. It's about becoming Man and Wife. Us. You. Me.

Well, I need to start getting ready and I fear the hours won't go fast enough for me today. When you think back on this day, I hope you can feel the depth of my love and happiness that you have brought to me. The moment when you say "I Do" will be the happiest moment in my life, so far.

I love you, Isabella.

Forever and a day.

Edward

_Bella Journal Entry_

7:27am

Edward, I miss you. Alice and her stupid traditions. I think she actually bolted the windows and doors last night 'cause she thought I'd sneak out to see you. Which I almost did, several times:) I haven't slept without you in over a year and I must admit, I didn't like it. Not. One. Bit. But God love your sister, she's just trying to make this the best experience for us!

You know I never saw myself getting married. Before you came into my life I hadn't known that it was something that I'd ever want for myself. Something I never even felt was a possibility for my life. But you showed me how wrong I was. You showed my heart that true love was possible and that love can last forever. Not having grown up with Renee and Charlie married didn't give me the best example. But being a part of your family and seeing the love between Carlisle and Esme has given me the hope and faith in us to know that we can have an everlasting life together. We just have to remember to communicate with each other.

I love your gift by the way. The bracelet is beautiful and the charm made me laugh. That was a stupid, silly fight we had but it sure did make us step back and work through it. That was a rough week for me. Thank you for being so understanding, even though I know how frustrated you were with me. We worked it out but I was so scared that you'd run away and cut your losses. I was just so anxious and full of panic. It has been overwhelming to me but you've helped me through it all. Househunting about did me in. While I love our new home, it is still hard for me to accept that we spent that much money on it. I guess my old fears will be hard to let go of but I'll work on it, like I promised you. Finishing College was an enormous weight off my shoulders. It feels so good to have completed the process and that chapter in my life.

All of our hard work and Alice's planning on this wedding is about to come to an end, too. I cannot wait to see you, so handsome, in your tux. I only hope that Charlie and I make it down the aisle in one piece! I cannot wait for us to be announced as Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen. EEK! Mrs. Cullen! That makes me tingle all over and makes me want to kiss you all over. Ugh, do I have to blush even when writing that to you? HA, I do...and I can't wait to hear you say that either "I Do"...and I hope you never regret it.

Edward, I love you so much. I hope that you are proud, always, to have me as your wife. And I hope to show you for the next 14 days how much I enjoy being called your wife. I'm so excited to see where we're going. Although I wish you at least give me some hint. Alice won't even let me look at the luggage she's packed. She said she was under strict orders from you. SO FRUSTRATING! But I know it will be worth it when we're alone with no sisters, parents, brothers or others to interrupt us, I hope.

I'm so ready to start our lives together. I'm so ready to see you, hold you, touch you. Ready to look into those beautiful green eyes and show you how much I love you. I hope to show you everyday, how happy I am to be your wife. I hope you can feel, see and touch how much I love you and how my love for you grows day by day. When my anxiety starts I have to stop and remember how it feels to have your arms around me, your voice in my ear telling me how much you love me and the feel of your lips touching mine. That's all it takes for me to feel the warmth of your love. I only hope you feel the same from me. My heart is bursting with all the love it can't contain for you. I feel like it might explode when I think about it to much. I just hope that I can show it all to you.

Well, Alice is yelling at me to get into the shower so I have to end this now. I hope all the memories you have of today bring your heart back to this feeling of enormous love and excitement for our future.

Edward, I love you.

Always and more.

Bella


End file.
